


Ordinary Man

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Modern AU, Piano, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey had never been able to appreciate piano playing until she heard him play, she didn't even know his name, but she had seen him open up to his soul, expose his heart, and lay down his neck on a guillotine.Was everything her friends said about him true?Or had she stumbled upon a side of him that was unique in its truth?





	1. Piano

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is inspired by Ordinary Man by MIKA, its what Kylo is playing 
> 
> Im trying to have every chapter be based off of a song! So if you have any suggestions please let me know!!!

  
Rey softly sighed as she hurried into the warm building and out of the cold outdoors. The Fine Art department of her university full of a cozy, inviting feeling that tickled her nose, She wasn’t surprised that people wanted to spend all of their time within the large building.

Personally, she would rather spend her time in the science department, tinkering away at some machine or engine, but school policy forced her to spend one week within the building, toiling away on some painting that didn’t look that good. It wasn’t as if she didn’t have an eye for art, she appreciated going to art galleries and seeing her peers art, but her own was ugly and sloppy as if the excellent motor functions that came with designing and fixing machines didn’t transfer as cleanly to her canvas.

Rey slowly made her way to class, walking through the small hallway slightly aimlessly, listening to the lectures and lessons that were going on around her. Not paying attention to where she was going Rey found herself next to an open door, which upon peering inside she spotted a single, black grand piano, and sitting at it was one of the most handsome people she had seen during her two years at the university.

From Rey’s view looking in on him, she could see his side profile, a large nose, and sharp jaw giving him a stoic, and deliberate look to him. His eyes were closed, dark eyelashes kissing pale skin, and one, long scar set near his visible eye. His medium-length hair was luxurious and was just begging Rey to run her fingers through it. He dressed so elegantly, black dress pants that were fitted correctly and a black button up that had its sleeves pushed up to the elbow, allowing his muscular forearms to move fluidly as he played.

The next emotion that hit her was a shock as the melody he played began to swirl around her; the sad tune was matched perfectly with his singing; his rough yet quiet voice. He whispered the words of the song, his eyebrows knitting together, oblivious to her watching and listening. It was as if he was in another world altogether.

When he finished playing his eyes slowly fluttered open, dark eyes catching her light brown ones and sending a jolt straight through them both.  
Awkwardly, Rey did the one thing she guesses was appropriate after listening to a stranger perform without being aware of their audience.

Rey applauded.

The pianist just blinked at her, his ears turning red. After her clapping had died just as awkwardly as it started he opened his mouth to speak, his rich and deep voice filling her with a new appreciation for art.

”Thank you.”

* * *

  
The days following that had filled her with a longing to hear more, and much to the annoyance of her friend group she hummed the tune, an off-key and sloppy version, but still as close as she could get, all the meanwhile she asked them over and over if they knew of any piano players, getting desperate to find out who he was.  
When that Tuesday evening came around again, and she was forced to hurry back into the Fine Arts building, she did it without dreading her acrylics class, but excited to possibly see him again. This routine of listening carried on two more times, she would hope and pray that he would be there, and as if he had never moved, he was. His long pale fingers played out the same song, and now it was as if he was waiting for her to show up to listen.

A month after her first visit with him, she showed up early, and to Rey’s surprise, this time he had pulled a chair out for her to sit in while she listened to him.

Despite not having shared an actual conversation, she felt comfortable to sit and listen, giving him a grin and a thumbs up, he gave her a small and brief smile - she recognized now that a brief smile must mean a lot, as he looked rather...reserved.

He began to play the same song again, as he did at their previous “show.”  
But as the chorus approached, his eyes caught her’s. Then he took a deep breath, his voice genuinely coming through now, deep, sultry, and rumbling; shaking Rey to the core.

The words flowed through her as the tune danced around, making Rey feel as if this was all just a dream, it always felt like she was in a dream when she listened to him play. This time she couldn’t help but hum the chorus with him, trying to match his tone as much as she could with little to no musical talent.  
His eyes flicked up to hers, and without stopping his playing or singing, started to smile, his smile was small, a curve of the corner of his lips, but it still sent a firework system off inside her.

When the song was over, they both clapped for each other, a smile plastered on Rey’s face and a small upward curve on his.

The tall gentleman, that Rey realized she didn’t even know the name of, stood and reached over the piano with one hand, which without even second thinking it, she took easily, expecting him to shake it. When he raised it to his mouth, kissing the top of her hand, she could have died right there, her cheeks blazing like a fire.

And with that as their goodbye, Rey hurried off to her acrylic class, more than a little late now.

  
As Rey painted her thoughts ran rampant, he was such a gentleman, a singer and a pianist and someone that kissed hands! She was just a kid that was barely getting through school on all of her scholarships. She imagined him being upper class, the clothing he wore was always fancy, dress pants and a black button up, but he seemed to be dishevelled by that point of the day, his tie loose, his hair slightly frizzy. He was probably some well-trained graduate Fine Arts student, that sat with his door open every day, wooing every girl that wandered by.

Not like Rey was easily wooed or even cared for romance - it was interesting to have such a storybook feeling of it that... she just allowed it to preoccupy her.

Coming back to reality from her daydream, she realized her sloppy painting of the week was taking the shape of a crude piano, a looming figure sitting behind it. Rey needed to either figure out who he was or get him out of her head; he was filling her thoughts too easily, preoccupying her canvas perfectly.

When class ended, she had decided to look into her mysterious showman, going to her number one source of information and her best friend.

Poe Dameron was a pilot, an aerospace engineer, and captain of the engineering departments ragtag race car team. He knew almost everyone shitty in their school, claiming that he had probably wooed their best friend or their girlfriend.

Rey found him in the commons, sitting at the same table he always sat at, chatting to two equally tall and… impressive people, one she recognized as Phasma Parnass, a tall blonde woman who looked as if she could crush anyone with a look, yet Rey knew she was gentle to friends and those who for lack of a better word, Behaved. She was a civil engineer, working closely with Poe on the racing team.

The other was Hux Armat, a despicable man in Rey’s opinion. He was shorter than Phasma, but only by a couple of inches, his clothing and red hair and pale face were impeccable and organized, he was a history graduate student and had attempted to make her, and her friends lives hell in their first year until Phasma stepped in, only because of Poe.

Rey smiled at both of them and sat beside Poe, who clapped a hand quickly on her shoulder.  
Hux just gave her a long look down his nose, as if she was garbage, and Phasma just smiled.

“Now, here’s a kid that can fix things! You hand her any car, and she’ll make it brand new!” Poe laughed and patted Rey's back.  
“You guys need a car fixed?” Rey questioned, her eyes darting between the two, she had always wondered if they were a couple, she never engaged with them much more than she had to.  
“No, our friend, Kylo. He refuses to bring it to his father's shop - or any other shop for that matter.” Phasma answered, rubbing her temple. “It’s becoming a problem for us, so if you can really fix machines so well, we would appreciate it.”  
“I’d need to know the model. If it’s a” Rey winced a little, there was no easy way to say her next statement without sounding stupid. “Luxury car, I’ll need to know what I’m getting into.”

“Of course, I’ll give Poe the information, if it's to your liking how about you come by Sunday?” Phasma smiled a little more; relief easily painted on her face.  
Without even giving her a chance to answer Poe cut her off.  
“She’ll do it. She can fix anything.”

When the two left Rey turned to look at him, hitting him on the shoulder hard. “Hey! You can’t sign me away to work for them! Especially for free! Aren't they all supposed to be loaded??” A mischievous smile painted her face, shoving her shoulder against his.

“Hey, I just know that with you and your car fetish, you’ll go crazy when you see this thing, I’ve only seen it once and” He makes a low whistle, raising his eyebrows.

“I do not have a car fetish.” Rey shook her head, fishing her lunch from her bag. “Oh, by the way, where’s Finn and Rose?”

Poe shrugged, seemingly disinterested and bored now. “Who knows, the two spend all their time together.”

Rey now raised her eyebrows. “Mr.Dameron. Are you…. Jealous of poooor innocent Rose?”

He sputtered, trying to hide it with a loud snort. “Yeah, I’m jealous, whatever you want to think, Freckleface.”

“I mean, it's not like it’s obvious that you like him or anythi-”

“Like who?”

The two jumped at the voice behind them and quickly turned to look at Finn, who was just walking up to their table, lunch tray in his hands.

“Just a new professor. He’s annoying, but he grows on ya.” Poe answered readily, looking Rey in the eye to make it clear that the conversation was over.

“I didn’t know we had any new profs.” Finn sat across from the two, and Rey just took a moment to marvel her friend.

He was tall, dark, and handsome, but had all the goofy qualities of a comedian. He was a mechanical engineer like Rey, and the two had been best friends since they landed in the same foster home at 12. He was her biggest competition and her bestest friend. Nothing could divide the two of them.

“He’s just an exchange one. The old guy is off doing something for NASA.” Poe continued to lie through his teeth, his eyes set on Finn, which made Rey roll her own.

“Before you two loverboys start talking about absolutely boring and mundane things I need to ask you a question.” Rey cut them both off, Finn from believing Poe’s lie and Poe from lying further.

The two turned their attention back to her, Finn tucking into his lunch while Poe only watched her.

“There's this… Guy and I don't know his name and all I know about him is that he’s a pianist and he's older, Probably a graduate student and about this tall” Rey waved her hand above her head, indicating that he was about a foot taller than her. “Uhh, he's got kind of long hair? It's black.”

“I didn’t know you were into musicians Rey, such a delicate lover for such a rowdy girl.” Poe teased, grabbing a granola bar from Rey’s bag. “I can’t say I know him, I don’t mess with those fine art majors, not after one of them threatened to cut my ear off.”

Disappointed, Rey looked to Finn, who shrugged, his mouth full of food stopping him from talking.

“What a load of help you guys are.” Rey stood and grabbed her things, throwing them back into her bag. “I have to get to my internship, Poe, make sure you send me that info about that car Phasma wants me to fix. See ya guys!” 

Rey was practically beaming as she entered the workshop she had been interning at for a year now. The smell of oil and rubber always made her so excited to work, and her mood had already been pumped up by her secret piano player. 

She waved to her boss, who sat in his office on the phone, looking incredibly angry, and set to work, her mind running rampant as she thought of that man, his hair, his eyes. Rey had never been one to search out handsome men or appreciate them, but it wasn't as if she had never dated anyone before, most of them were grease monkeys like her, and most of them ended getting so on her nerves that she just had to break it off. She wasn't fussy; they just couldn't give her the stimuli she wanted. 

But the piano man? He was intriguing and handsome and had bared his soul to her. It was like they were already intimate with each other, and they didn't know each others first name.

She decided she would pluck up her courage and speak to him next meeting, which gave her a week to prepare, she had never seen him before so she didn't expect him to waltz through the door.

Knocking her out of her thoughts was the sound of the bells above the door, signalling that someone had walked in. From behind her car Rey peaked up and over, her face paling. 

He had just waltzed in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't really have a song attributed to it, the next one will though! I'm hoping to have at least one or two songs inspiring each chapter, so if you have any songs youd like to suggest, please do!

Rey ducked her head quickly behind the car she was working on, her face flashing red. Of all places he had to just stroll right into here when she was covered in grease.

 

She peeked out from behind the fender and watched him quickly clear the space of the garage to her Boss’s office, slamming the door enough to make it shake. That piqued her interest to look harder, still occasionally fiddling with the outside of the car, making little notes on her clipboard. 

 

The two started yelling a minute later, Rey stood up quickly, her ears bright red as she watched them argue and scream, her body frozen. She was glad the garage was empty, if any customers saw or heard this they would be out the door.

 

He was stubborn, his pretty face in an ugly snarl as he continued to scream, her boss, Han Solo, argued just as loud, the similarities in their faces was striking.

 

At that moment, Rey realized that he must have been the son that Han had talked about occasionally, the son that had decided he wanted nothing to do with either him or his wife, the son that was angry and sad and had a darkness in him. She couldn’t believe she didn’t remember his name.

 

She had apparently heard too much from her boss about him; It was just on those late nights where he would teach her his techniques in fixing cars that the two would just talk as if it didn’t matter what they said. 

 

When the two finally stopped yelling, their chests now heaving, Han caught her eyes through the window, he looked instantly embarrassed, sighing heavily and pinching his eyes. He started saying something in a hushed voice, which made the other man turn, his eyes catching hers.

 

Rey had never seen someone's face take on such a mosaic of shame, anger, and disgust; his eyes kept locked on hers for a moment; then he turned away again. She felt pity for him, she didn’t know what the two were fighting over but knowing Han it probably didn’t deserve this screaming. 

 

Before she knew it, her piano player had left the building, the doors closing softly behind him.

 

Rey looked over to Han’s office again; the older man was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, just slumped over and quiet. Rey had always been awkward with the discussion of feelings, but she knew the universal band-aid was alcohol, so she quickly grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the back of the garage, and marched into his office, placing it down on his desk.

 

Han looked up at her and then down to the bottle. He laughed sadly and grabbed two cups from his desk. 

“You sure you can handle this, Kid?”

“Pshhh, what's a little whiskey on a Wednesday night?” Rey sat lazily down in the chair on the other side of the desk, lounging in the old leather. 

Han just laughed again, this time his mouth curled up into a smile, and poured them both large cups of the fiery liquid, passing hers over and raising his for cheers.

 

“To your 9 am class tomorrow.”

 

The two clinked glasses and drank quickly, beginning to talk well into the evening, not too much on the topic of his son but instead his wife, a former politician, and now a politics professor at the University Rey went to. She learnt that they hardly saw each other and that even now he should be with her. The only information she got about her pianist was his name, Ben, and that he had developed this anger at his due to their absences as a child, he had been a racecar driver and his wife was much too busy trying to run the state. Rey assumed that they had tried their hardest but a nanny isn’t the same as your mother.

 

When Rey and Han stumbled out of the garage, Rey was tipsier than she had been in awhile, her legs felt like jelly. Han, on the other hand, was just okay, joking about her being a lightweight. Before they left, they shared an awkward hug. 

 

“You’re more my kid than he ever was.”

 

The words echoed in her addled mind as she walked back to her apartment, stumbling disgracefully down the street.

The night was quiet as if it was a surprise to her that no one else was getting drunk with their employers and exploring deep and dark aspects of their lives. 

Her eyes were locked on the sky as she walked, whispering every name of the constellations she could see. Even as a child she had adored the sky, one of her only memories of her parents were of stargazing together, her mother holding her up, her father pointing the shapes and constellations, they all had laughed together, they had all been a family together. 

 

It didn’t feel fair. 

 

In her inebriated state, she quickly felt an argument bubbling in her chest, She had been a good child for her parents, and they had still left her, how could Ben abandon his parents, hate his parents when they were both amazing, they were both everything Rey had wanted.

 

Angry tears pricked at her eyes, clouding her hazy vision, even more, causing her to stumble quite literally into the arms of a stranger. 

 

The tall stranger wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from completely toppling over, Rey pushed one hand into his chest, the other rubbing the tears out of her eyes to look up at him.

 

“Are you okay, Ma’am? You look a little inebriated” His voice drawled out like dark chocolate, causing shivers to run up and down her spine. 

 

“No, no, I’m fine, I swear… Just a Lil too clumsy.” Rey willed herself not to slur, looking up from the dark coat the man was wearing to his neck, and slowly to his face, with a start realizing that it was him, she had stumbled into Ben again. 

 

Both of them looked pretty surprised to see each other again, his arms were still around her, and in her shock, she had balled her hands into fists around the soft fabric of his coat. Seeing him so close made her melt a bit, his eyes were such a pretty brown this close, and his lips looked even more tempting, she could blame the alcohol as much as she wanted, but the desire to kiss him had been there since she had first heard him play and sing. 

 

He seemed just as enthralled at her, looking at her closer, his hands sliding from her upper back to her waist. 

 

Rey leaned in closer and closer, standing on her tiptoes to level out their heights, his head lowering slightly. 

 

Fireworks instantly flared as they slowly brushed their lips together, the small amount of contact enough for Rey to pull him closer, pressing her lips into his a little harder. His hands were holding her waist firmly as if he was attempting never to let her go. 

 

When they pulled away both of them were stunned, faces slowly turning red as they looked at each other. Rey was now sobering up realized he didn’t even know her name. How do you kiss someone like that when they don’t even know your name?

 

Mortified at herself she opened her mouth to introduce herself finally. 

“My name is, uh, Rey. Nice to finally uh...kiss you?”  God that had to be the most awkward thing she had ever said to a potential suitor. Not that she had talked to that many potential suitors.

Ben was just suave, leaning down to kiss her again, stealing her breath, his lips tasted like licorice and coffee, and Rey just wanted to taste more. Finally pulling away he whispered his response.

 

“People call me, Kylo”

 

Kylo...Kylo was not the name Han had told her, Kylo was the furthest thing from Ben, Rey was confused, looking up at him into his gorgeous eyes. 

 

“What can I call you?”

 

This threw him off guard, his eyes squinting slightly at her, his grip on her waist a little too tight. She realized this was where one of the sides of him met with her piano player - A mix between a gentleman and the angry child Han had described.

 

He recovered quickly, slowly pulling away from her, creating a distance. 

“You can call me whatever you’d like, Rey.” 

It was as if he had gone cold, cut her off from him. Rey had never really been able to read people the best, but it felt as if his emotions were out on display for her to nit-pick apart. 

“Will you be okay going home on your own?”

 

“Yes, Yes I’ll be fine.” She pulled away from their embrace fully now, fixing her clothes. “I’ll see you...around.” With that she turned and quickly started walking down a random street, hoping to get as far away from him as possible. He was most likely the worst news she had ever gotten herself into.

  
  
  
  



	3. I Don't Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by I don't mind by Darren Criss, please enjoy ~

Rey groaned as her alarm blared into her ear. Her head hammered angrily as her entire hangover slammed her in the face ungracefully. 

 

Her 9 am made her want to dig her own eyeballs out, the hangover and the night she had danced in her head. Between being kissed by Kylo, or Ben? She still wasn’t sure which name she wanted to apply to him, and bonding with Han, she was more than tired. She felt like for once she really belonged, but at the same time like she was so out of place.

 

The rest of her day dragged on, threatening to pull her under into a coma of school notes and lectures. Finally, it only picked up late in her last class of the day when she received a text from an unknown number.

_ It’s Phasma; the car is a Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, _

_ Its something with the engine that isn’t working, probably cause he abuses the poor car. _

 

Rey stifled a giggle and quickly googled the model of the car, admiring the showmanship of the car. It was definitely a high-end luxury item, it cost more than her entire life at this point, but the car belonging to one of Phasma’s friends didn't surprise her, it seemed to fit right in with her tax bracket. 

 

_ I haven’t worked on that model but one that's very similar, I can handle it. _

 

She began writing notes on the car quickly, trying to get all the info she could on it, the two arranged to meet on Saturday in the morning so her prep time wasn’t as long as she would like on a car she wasn’t familiar with. Sure, the garage had seen its fair share of luxury cars, Han’s career of a racer brought in all those sorts so she could always ask him, She was certain she had heard him fawning over the type before, It was one of the luxury cars he deemed acceptable, the list getting smaller and smaller every year. 

 

When Rey’s classes were over, she quickly made her way back to her dorm, sending Finn a picture of the model she would work on, bragging to him about how she would surely take it for a spin. He complained loudly, or as loudly as one could over text messages, about how lucky she was to work on a car that nice, and to make sure her dirty little paws didn't buff off any of the rich haughty-taughty-ness. 

 

Rey just laughed at that. The two had been poor for a very long time, they had both been without family and luxuries and designer feelings, causing them to close off from the rest of the world. But they always had each other, they became their own family and they created their own luxuries. Since they had come to university Finn opened up instantly, surrounding himself in good friends, people who became both of their families, they forced her out of the house and and slowly allowed her to open up, much like a flower too stubborn to bloom.

 

That made Ben, or Kylo, an outlier. He was someone she hadn’t expected to get so close with and someone that Finn didn’t know about. He was a secret performance that led to more, a kiss at midnight, a soft whispering of something more. 

 

He made her bloom in other ways. Eased her open with soft melodies and hard kisses, his big hands gently caressing her body- She shook her head, breaking out of her complicated reverie. She feared that if she thought of him too much he would surely consume her whole.

 

The rest of her days before Saturday were dedicated to classes and car manuals and planning several courses of action, making sure she was ready for anything. When bright, Saturday came around she donned her work overalls with some graphic tee she hadn’t worn in years, ready for any grease stain she was sure to get. 

Finn and Poe were eager to drive her to the address Phasma had given her, joking that they weren’t prepared to let her just walk into some cult gathering, because they had to face it, Hux did want them all dead. But their destination was an impressive town house, the bottom floor dedicated to the garage with elegant stairs to the side that climbed up to the front door. The entire building was 3 stories in height and extremely...bougie as Poe said.

 

“Look, kid, There’s still the possibility that you walk in their and they sacrifice you to whatever demon god Hux worships.” Poe had turned to look at her from the driver's seat, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

“Just because he’s ginger does not make him evil.” Rey rolled her eyes at him. “Plus I doubt he’s home, Phasma said to just come in and start working, gave me the door code and everything.”

“Ohhhh.. You should totally take a souvenir, something really small they won't even tell you took.” Finn had turned too now, grinning widely at her, she just rolled her eyes. 

“You two are way too much. I’ll call you if they try to brutally murder me.” Rey slipped out of Poe ’s beat up truck and waved as they drove away, quickly turning to walk into a side door that led her straight into the garage, the car she was supposed to work on just sitting there, almost making her drool.

 

The garage was spacious, a sleek motorcycle sat in one of the three parking spots, one of them was empty and one of them sat the beautiful car. The pictures online didn’t do it justice, it was one of the most well made and sexiest cars she had ever seen, The paint job was matte black too, very classy. Rey slowly circled it, running her fingers along it. 

On the windshield was an envelope, the keys, and a diagnosis of what was wrong sitting inside, it was a quick enough fix, she just had to pop the front open, bend into the heart of the beast and start fixing some faulty connections, easy enough. 

 

Rey unlocked the car and jumped a little at the music that automatically started to buzz from the cars radio. Even though she was here alone it made her wary, quickly fumbling to shut it off, eyes glued to the door she assumed led to the rest of the house. When no one stormed through the door she allowed herself to begin her work, popping the front and grabbing some tools that sat nearby, sighing happily at the mess of an engine. This baby was going to keep her preoccupied for a good, long, time. 

 

Her hands quickly dug into the beast, pulling out things and pushing them back together, working hard to get it all back in order, if she was even paying that much attention to what was happening around her, with her head in the engine she could barely hear anything. But hey, she was home alone. She could talk to the beauty all she liked. 

 

“Oh you poor thing, treated so badly. Who’s the bad man that did this?” She undid a bolt, quickly putting it into her pocket before lifting a piece out, looking at it closely. “Aha! You poor thing! Don’t worry, I’ll put you back together. Just a frayed transistor.” she moved quickly, turning to the large tool kit that sat against one of the walls, she quickly started to dig through it, finding exactly what she was looking for. The whole kit was full of parts, more than what she expected someone to have in their home toolkit, it was probably just because they owned such a beautiful car, or maybe they were a mechanic too. Rey didn’t know a single mechanic that had a car like that one though, maybe he was way older. 

 

Rey continued to muse as she dug through the toolkit, unaware that she was not as alone within the home as she had thought. She had only noticed that there was a figure leaning against the door that lead into the rest of the house when he cleared his throat, causing her to quickly look over at him. 

 

A sudden flush of pink hit her cheeks and ears. Of course this was his car. Of course this was his home. Of course he was leaning there, watching her movements carefully. 

 

Ben caught her eyes and smirked. “I did not treat her badly. She just won't behave.”

 

Rey very much so wanted to just disappear right then and there. “She wont behave because she’s missing a transistor, plus it looks like someone that doesn’t know how to fix her tried to.” She raised her eyebrows, moving slowly back to the car, her eyes on his until she had to turn, placing the new piece into the machine and quickly putting everything back together, finally screwing that bolt that was in her pocket back into the beast. Finally she slammed the top shut, turning to look at him again, sitting on the hood of the car. 

 

“I had no idea you were a mechanic; I thought you were a Fine Arts major.” He moved from his door frame to walk up to the car, standing way too close to her, her cheeks pink again.

 

“I’m in engineering, third year. You’re in performance art?” Rey took in his look, black sweatpants that fit him well and a loose grey shirt, it was nice to see him so casual, but it felt like a sin. Like something she shouldn’t see. 

 

“I'm in my second year of Law, I majored in History.” His voice was so low and raspy, it vibrated through her easily. His voice drew her eyes to his lips, and than his eyes, which were on her lips.

 

He moved slowly, placing his hands on either side of her, leaning against the car and against her, his lips gently pushing into hers. She couldn't help but kiss him back eagerly, the first kiss they had shared was messy and drunk, this one instead was chaste and sweet, she could kiss the coffee on his lips.

 

He pulled away and smiled that little half smile at her. “Want to go for a test drive? See if you really did fix this ‘Poor Thing’?” 

 

Rey swore she felt her heart flutter in her chest; she moved her hands to cup his cheeks as she leaned up to kiss him again. “I’ll show you how to really drive this baby.”

  
  


The car handled beautifully, Rey had done an excellent job fixing it even if it needed a little more work when they eventually returned to Ben's garage, even Ben looked impressed as he watched her from the passenger's side.

 

The beast sped along empty roads, humming happily at every acceleration and purring at every brake. Rey was surprised that the destination she finally stopped at was a country side hill, had they come here 30 years ago it would surely have some gaudy sign that called it “Lovers Hill.” It overlooked the town yet was away from the noise, slightly unkempt with weeds and new trees slowly eating away at the meadow that had been cleared for picnickers and horny teenagers alike. The field still was spotted in bright red and baby blue flowers, the smell of them threatening to fill Rey’s lungs completely.

 

Ben had already exited the vehicle, opening her door and outreaching a hand to her, which she gladly took. A blanket was taken from the back of the car and spread on the soft meadow grass, the two of them sitting together, leaning into each other's shoulders.

 

“You did a fantastic job on her; I guess I should have been more careful with her” Bens voice was low and soft, just like the soft autumn breeze that ebbed and flowed over them. 

 

“Do you break your toys a lot?” She teased, looking up at him, inspecting his face all over again, appreciating his strange handsomeness. 

 

“No, Phasma says I frequently have temper tantrums, but I don't agree with her, I simply get frustrated occasionally.” 

 

Rey hums in response, closing her eyes and leaning into him more. Time moves slowly around them, allowing them to bond further now, his hand slowly playing with her hair.

 

Eventually the depart, Ben now driving her back to the dorms, when she leaves his car he leaves it to, only to press a gentle kiss to her lips, whispering something about her seeing him play again. She nods in agreeance and kisses him again.

 

When Rey finally face plants into her bed she can hardly feel her fingers, her heart is beating so fast from the proximity they had shared and from the kisses. Oh god the kisses, Rey sat up slowly and traced her lips, sighing softly. Only the ding from her cell phone snapped her out of her thoughts, her eyes darting to read some pretty angry messages from Finn.

_ “Rey, where tf are you? Its been 4 hrs and were this close to going back to that garage and beating those rich prisses up. I swear 2 god if they hurt you”  _

 

Of course Finn was being protective, she rolled her eyes dramatically before she quickly sent him a message back.

 

_ “Cool it space cowboy, im totally fine, car just took a little longer to fix.” _

 

_ “More like you were too busy making googly eyes at that guy we saw you speeding off with.” _

 

_ “So you saw me all safe and ur still harrassing me?” _

 

_ “Whatever, googoo eyes. That guy seems like trouble.” _

 

Rey rolled her eyes at him and tossed her phone to the side, there was no way that he could really be that bad, he wasn’t mean. But he was going to be a lawyer, that could be bad news. Quickly she grabbed her phone to send off another message, she didn’t need her best friend thinking she was upset at him.

 

_ “At least i wasnt sacrificed to huxs god i might have seen some statues an effigies though” _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
